User blog:JadeAlannah/Hiroki The Master x Avv The Servant, The Official Love Story!
Heey! So as you can see from the title JADE IS BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE FANFICS! We all know who Hiroki Ishiki/Akira/Dark/Jason/Golden Freddy 2.5/Golden Freddy Golden is and who The Great Avv is, so yay! Thank you Zero and Ello, for inspiring me to make this fanfic. NOW RELEASE THE FANFIC! WARNING, THIS WILL HAVE LEWD SCENES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! Once upon a time, there was a man named Hiroki Ishiki, he was the God and Prince of Hentai, part of the Royal Hentai blood. He had a sister named Jade Alannah- The Number One Princess of Hentai! They both had a loyal servant named Avv, but Jade didn't see him as a servant, so she doesn't matter in this story. Now Hiroki really loved fighting, but he also got turned on by the pain, so he would always demand The Great Loyal Servant Avv to fight him... But, there was one fight- that made the two of them..Create a love story! Hiroki called Avv, demanding him to fight him, Avv said -"Well...As you wish, Sir..." - He took out his Zweihander and gets into a offensive stance Hiroki grinned as he made his blood sword, putting on his mask "Good, I won't be gentle, My servant...!" Avv blushed and looked away, as he had a sudden little lewd thought - "Uhm...Y-Yes, M-Master.." - He replied, as he quickly took a step closer to Hiroki, holding the sword by the blade, attempting to hit Hiroki's stomach with the handle. Hiroki smiled as he couldn't dodge Avv, falling on the ground "Getting lewd, eh?" He asked Avv. Avv couldn't help but to blush even more - "I-I'm s-sorry, Sir..." - He said with a nervous voice, trying to hide a small smile. Hiroki couldn't stop himself, as he got up and walked to Avv, roughly grabbing his hips - "Well...I can't help but want to do lewd things to you...Avv, You turn me on...!" - He yelled at Avv. Avv's eye widen, as he is surprised - "O-Oh, Sir...I-I didn't know.." He said, as he looked into Hiroki's eyes, deeply and lustfully. Hiroki got closer to Avv's face - "I order you, to..Pleasure me.." - He told Avv in a sexy voice. Avv's face went deep red from blushing - "A-A-As y-you wish, Sir..!" - He replied to Hiroki. Avv started kissing Hiroki's lips, as his hand gently groped Hiroki's manhood. Hiroki couldn't help but let out a small moan. They had some 'fun' for about a good 10 minutes, until.. Jade walked in the room "Kyaaa!!" - Screamed Jade, having a mix of emotions. Hiroki and Avv, quickly looked at Jade, as Hiroki was still touching Avv's manhood close to his, like if both were touching theirselves... "H-How could you not tell me you AND Avv were dating, Onii-chan!?!?" - She screamed at Hiroki, quickly pushing him away from Avv, as she took him out of the room by Hiroki's ear. "Ow ow ow! Let go, woman!" - Hiroki yelled at Jade as he was glaring at her. Avv quickly put his clothes back on, giving a small sigh, he slowly falls on Hiroki's bed- "Someday...Master...Someday~" - He mumbled as he started laughing right after. T H E E N D ''' '''Hope you enjoyed ;) P. S: Proof of this bromance Category:Blog posts